Happy Freakin' New Year
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Gen spends New Year's Eve at her parents. Surrounded by, as she says, “drunk perverted lawyers”, will she have a Happy New Year's Eve?


Title: Happy Freakin' New Year

Summary: Gen spends New Year's Eve at her parents. Surrounded by, as she says, "drunk perverted lawyers", will she have a Happy New Year's Eve?

Note: I've had a crummy ass week so far, and it's only Tuesday. You don't like it, keep it to yourself, please. And I know this is, ah, a little early, but it's been bugging me since Christmas.

With a glance at the clock, Gwendolyn Moore let out a loud groan and grabbed her coat, opting not to wear her robes and cloak to her parents in case her father had a spaz attack and disowned her in front of his business partners. "On second thought," she said with a smile, "that wouldn't be so bad."

"What wouldn't be so bad?" Remus Lupin, her loft mate, called, glancing up from _The Evening Prophet._

"My father disowning me." she giggled.

"That's right, I forgot you said you were going there tonight." Remus muttered, returning to his paper, ruffling it irritably.

"Oh, you sound so disappointed." she smiled. "Trust me, I won't be enjoying this. Bunch of drunk perverted lawyers..." she trailed off with a sigh.

"Then why are you going?" he asked casually.

"My mother." she answered, pulling her black hair back into a loose ponytail. She did a high-pitched imitation of her mother: _"Gwendolyn, ever since you've gotten out of that magical school, you've not wanted anything to do with us! Why can't you spend New Year's Eve with us? I'm sure your father wouldn't mind."_

"But you mind?"

Rolling her eyes, Gen said, "I'd rather impale myself than go over there. But my mother has her heart set on me being there..."

"Have fun." Remus said with a small smile.

"Oh, I will." Gen muttered sarcastically.

She Disapparated a little ways away from her parents' house and walked the rest of the way, her nose scrunching as soon as the smell of strong liquor met it. "Wonderful." she muttered to herself. "And the drinking begins."

"Gwendolyn!"

She turned to look at whomever it was who shouted her name. "Oh, hey." she muttered as an elderly man pushed his way through the throng of people. She couldn't remember his name, but did remember the fact that he liked younger women. Suppressing a shudder, she fought the urge to pull out her wand as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Grown up a bit, haven't you? Last I saw you, you were about knee-high."

"Uh-huh." she said weakly, trying to find an excuse to get away from him. "I, ah, haven't seen my parents yet. I'll... see you around..." she trailed off, racing through the crowd of people and running smack-dab into her mother. "Am I glad to see you." Gen muttered, getting to her feet.

"I figured you weren't coming." her mother muttered, sober for once.

"Yeah, well, I had nothing else to do." Gen lied quickly.

"What about that roomie of yours? He didn't want to come?"

"No."

"Hmm, too bad." her mother muttered, wandering off in search of either her father or some form of really strong alcohol.

"Nice, Mum." Gen snapped, seriously contemplating going home. "Just wonderful. Leave me all alone with... these people..."

An hour later and Gen was seriously wondering what the hell she was thinking by going to her parents' New Year's Eve party. Her arse felt like she had sat on a porcupine and no one was letting her near the booze, saying she was too young.

Catching a glimpse at the clock, which said there was only two minutes left until midnight, she quickly ducked outside and sank down on a lawn chair, conjuring up a wine glass and filling it with Firewhiskey.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Remus!" Gen said, jumping slightly and spilling her Firewhiskey. "God, give me a heart attack! What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you were having fun." he said, smiling. "Doesn't seem like it."

"I'm not." she sighed, setting her glass down and glancing at him. "I had to get out of there before midnight." she added with a shudder.

As she spoke, the grandfather clock inside chimed midnight. Remus grinned and planted a deep kiss against her lips.

"You bastard." she grinned, pulling away from him. "Come on, let's go home. I'm sure they won't miss us."

"I'm sure they'll miss you, at least." he laughed.

"Oh, I'm definitely going home." Gen giggled. "It's been a pretty crummy New Year's Eve. So, here's hoping the New Year's better."


End file.
